


Billy The Bully

by elel90



Series: Deeper Than Blood [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elel90/pseuds/elel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in school for about a month. You still have amazing friends and you even like your teachers. Unfortunately, you have one problem. A kid in your class named Billy that hates you, and wants to make you miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to write another child reader story with Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade. I really enjoy writing these. Please let me know what you think. Also, Halloween takes place in this chapter. Please feel free to give yourself whatever costume you want. :)

Your teacher stood in front of your class and asked every one to take out your copies of Where the Red Fern Grows. You took it out from under the desk, and opened it to the chapter that you were on. You being the bookworm that you had already finished the book a few days after you had started it, and cried very hard at the ending.  
You loved this class, but for some reason your teacher enjoyed to have each of you read the book out loud. You hated it. Reading out loud was scary. People listened to you and judged the way you spoke. You were great at reading, but having the silence of the classroom, and the snickering the boy named Billy behind you did not help you.  
“Does anyone want to volunteer to read out loud first?”  
No. You thought. Please someone else go.  
It was early in the day and it was Monday. No one wanted to volunteer.  
The teacher locked eyes with you. Before she could volun-tell you to do it, Jack spoke up. And shouted.  
“I can go! If no one else wants to do it!” Jack and your eyes met, and he winked. You held back a chuckle. You could have sworn you heard.  
The teacher grinned. “Ok, great Sean. But please, I’m glad your enthusiastic, but please try to remember to keep it down.”  
“Sorry!” You didn’t hold your chuckle in this time. Jack always got really loud when he read out loud. He got very passionate. And as he read this time, he really got into it. Despite it only being a few paragraphs. He always gives everyone great voices. You wish he could do the whole chapter himself. You knew most of the other students weren’t interested in it.  
After Jack finished, people seemed to be more awake, and more people volunteered.  
You were hoping you would be off the hook, but unfortunately, you were not so lucky today. “Y/n, why don’t you read next? You haven’t had a turn yet.” The teacher smiled at you.  
You know she didn’t mean any harm, but you had to hold back a glare at your teacher.  
You cleared your throat and took a breath. You began to tread the paragraph. AS usual, everyone was silent, but when you heard nothing but silence, you felt so judged. Jack has told you so many times that it was in your head and that no one cared, and most people were just hoping that class would be over soon, but you still always felt nervous.  
It didn’t help, that at one point, you started to get so nervous that you had to pause and you said umm several times.  
As usual, Billy did not hold back as he snickered while you read. Finally, you got to the end and finished. You could clearly hear Billy say, “Thank god, I thought that would never end.” Unfortunately for Billy, the teacher heard him in his loud whisper. She glared at him. He piped down.  
“Thanks Y/N. That was great!”  
Fortunately, that was the end of that, and it was time for a grammar lesson.  
Finally, the class ended soon after, and the teacher asked Billy to have a word with her. He seemed to glare venomously at you, but you just ignored him. 

Jack and you walked to your next class. “Don’t let Billy get to you. He just says things to you, because he views you as an easy target, because you’re quiet and knows you won’t punch him in the face. Though if he doesn’t let up on you, I will help you punch him in the face.”  
That made you smile. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine.” No, you weren’t, but you felt bad that Jack was always there for you, and you didn’t think you were ever able to help him out in return. Or any of your friends for that matter. You weren’t exactly sure what they saw in you.  
Fortunately for you, you only had two classes with Billy, so you didn’t have to think of him until 4th period, which was gym class. You were worried that it would be dodge ball, and that Billy would be able to come at you at full force. Jack was fast, but you didn’t think he would be fast enough for every single throw aimed at you. To your relief, it was not dodge ball or any other sport that could get you killed.  
It was free period outside. You assumed that the gym teachers wanted to get you outside as much as possible before it got too cold. Options were walking the track or soccer. You didn’t mind soccer. Out of all of the sports, you were probably the most competent at that one, but Billy ran onto the field.  
Bob and Wade looked at you and the glare on Jack’s face.  
“How about we walk the track?”  
You thought it over. And then sprinted forward.” Ok! But it’s a race!”  
You kept running, and you heard footsteps behind you. Jack got right in front of you. He looked at you and stuck his tongue out. Then he went forward and raced you until all of you were out of breathe and had to stop.  
“ I said walk! Not go as fast as possible, and make me feel like I’m about to pass out.” Bob said, trying not to laugh.  
“Sorry, I wanted to try to beat Jack.”  
“Yeah, good luck with that.”  
“One day, I will beat you.”  
“Speed is key!” He said very loudly.  
At that moment, the gym teacher was taking a sip of his water, and had happened to hear that from the center of the field, and he stared at Jack, and rolled his eyes.  
The three of you snickered, as Jack sulked. The teacher went back to paying attention to the soccer playing kids and only looked over to make sure that those on the track were actually walking or running, and not lazing around on the bleachers.  
The four of you went around the track another time, and when the class was almost over, it was almost the end of the game. As you walked past the part of the track that was behind the net, you all spoke about video games and all wonderful non-school related things.  
Until you heard Jack say, “Look out, and on instinct, you dropped onto the hard track and avoided a soccer ball to the head. You fell awkwardly, so it was sore, but you were otherwise ok. The ball landed onto the track and had bounced off of Wade, but by that point, it had lost enough friction that he was fine.  
“Are you ok?” You looked up at Billy. As Jack asked if you were fine. He hid a smirk as the gym teacher scolded him.  
The gym teacher came over. “Are you ok? I told Billy to be more careful. It was just bad timing. “  
“No, I’m fine. It missed me. And I didn’t get scraped or anything.” You wondered if you should tell her that it was on purpose, but you had no proof. For all anyone knew, that could have been an accident. 

Billy shouted, “Sorry y/n. I lost control of the ball.”  
“Yeah, you probably need to practice more. If you need any tips, maybe I can show you how to have better aim next time.”  
You had said it before being able to think. Billy turned red at the face. The teacher didn’t say anything, because you had said it so innocently, she didn’t seem to pick up on the tension.  
The four of you walked for a few more moments until gym was over.  
The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. You all went to your classes, and hung out and played video games when you weren’t busy with family or homework. Thankfully, you guys got to hang out with Mark after school. You avoided Billy. Thankfully, other than snickering during English class, and talking smack during gym, he seemed to be ignoring you as well. You hoped that he had gotten bored with you, but you should have known better.  
AS Friday was starting to end, you were running late to class and was running to get to Math on time, when you bumped into some girl you always saw hanging out with Billy.  
Your books fell out of your hand. “Oh sorry!” She seemed annoyed rather than apologetic.  
She helped you grab your things up. You hurriedly grabbed yours, and both of you ran off.  
Unfortunately, by the time you sat down in the class, right in the nick f time, and sat down, you realized that you didn’t have all of your books. Your English notebook was gone.  
You had a sneaking suspicion that you knew who had it, and that they hadn’t grabbed it on accident.  
You didn’t exactly only have writing and grammar in your English notebook. You had gotten bored several times when you finished something much earlier than everyone else, and had written things other than work. You wrote a few short stories and poems.  
You didn’t want anyone seeing them. Or losing them. Or destroying them.  
Why did I write those in my book and not somewhere where anyone could easily take it?  
It didn’t matter now. You needed to find it as soon as school was over. As soon as the class ended, you darted out the door, and ran as quickly as possible. As soon as a teacher yelled at you, you slowed down, but went where you knew Billy’s locker was. You approached him.  
“Where’s my notebook?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Do you have it? Did your friend give it to you?”  
“No one gave me anything. Shut up.” You stopped yourself from grabbing his bag and looking for it yourself.  
But you started to doubt yourself; maybe he really didn’t have it.  
You decided to walk back to your locker and check.  
You ran to your locker and looked and didn’t see it.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” You looked up to see Mark and Jack.  
“I can’t find my notebook.”  
“Bob said he saw you talking to Billy by his locker.”  
“I think he took it. He said he doesn’t have it though. So I doubted myself, but I still can’t find it.”  
“Look, let’s go. We can do something about it later. But we need to get home. We’ll help you find it.” Mark said.  
You nodded. You weren’t going to find it here.  
On Saturday, you were worried that Billy would use whatever things you had written against you, but you didn’t seem to be too concerned. You toyed with the idea of telling your sister, but one, you still weren’t much closer despite her helping you sneak in that one time, and two, you didn’t want her asking you too many questions, though you doubted she would care all that much.  
Fortunately, Mark called you on Saturday soon after you had eaten lunch.  
“Hey. We’re going to the movies in a couple of hours, and Jack was supposed to come, but he can’t come now. Do you want to join us? I’m allowed one friend. And mom has passes”  
It still made you feel incredibly happy whenever you heard someone call you their friend. “Here, I’ll ask my mom. Hold on.” “Mom, can I go to the movies with Mark?”  
You heard your mom yell from upstairs. “Sure!”  
“Yeah, I can go.”  
“Great, we’ll pick you up.”  
“Thanks mark.”  
Maybe a movie will make you feel better.  
Mark’s mom and older brother and his friend picked you up; the five of you went to the movies.  
Thomas’ brother and his friend sat by themselves somewhere. But she didn’t trust Mark and you to sit by themselves.  
“But Thomas is only two years older than me!”  
“I don’t care. You and y/n are sitting next to me.”  
Mark groaned, but gave in.  
“You can choose the seats.  
Mark chose the seats in one of the middle aisles. After the movie, Mark’s mom took you for ice cream and you went back feeling a lot better than you did this morning.  
You said goodbye and went home.  
Maybe things would get better. Things can’t get any worse, can they?  
On Monday, Billy seemed to ignore you. In Language Arts, You were thankful for that. At gym, he ignored you once again. Only playing dodge ball and aiming it at his friends that were on the other team.  
Finally, after school, you and your friends were heading towards the bus when you noticed that Billy and his friend Ron were sitting across the street at the park, and were reading something. You knew right away what it was. You stopped. You went forwards and went towards them. Jack and Mark followed. You saw Bob and Wade head towards the bus, but didn’t question it.  
You reached him.  
“Give me the book. Right now.”  
“No. It’s mine now.”  
You were so angry. But there was no way you could fight him and you were too scared to just grab it from him. That was until you saw something race past you, and grab it right from his hands and race back.  
Speed is key.  
You realized right away who it was, and realized that this was their cue to go, so you didn’t miss the bus.  
You followed Mark and Jack as Billy yelled at all of you.  
When you got to the bus, you saw that Bob and Wade had stalled the bus.  
You told the bus driver thanks.  
As you sat down, you had to stop the urge to give Jack the biggest hug. You didn’t want to do that in front of everyone and embarrass yourself.  
“Thank you so much Jack.”  
“No problem, but…” Jack hesitated.  
“What?”  
“You need to stand up to him more. This is just going to get worse. Or you talk to the teacher. What happens if he physically hits you? What if we aren’t there?”  
You thought it over.  
“ I don’t even know how to fight.” You said thoughtfully.  
“Well, I might be able to help you with that.” Mark said.  
For the next month, Mark (despite being one of the nicest and most unlikely to know how to fight) gave you a bunch of tips, and started to teach you how to defend yourself a little better. You were a bit worried, but it was at least helping you a little bit. He had Thomas to thank for teaching him how to punch. He taught you what Thomas taught him.  
Billy still snickered at you at school, but you finally told your Language Arts teacher, and she had a talk with him, and he began to leave you alone now that the teacher was keeping an eye on him.  
Fortunately you were excited, Halloween quickly approached you, and your mom parents said it was ok if you went out by yourselves as long as you stayed with your friends.  
On Halloween night, you all met at Jack’s house. Everyone looked cool. Mark was a pirate. But for some reason had a giant pink mustache. It looked hilarious.  
Bob was a fireman. Wade was Bob. Jack’s costume was a little out there. He was a giant eyeball. His older sister had helped him make it.  
“Do you think we’re too old for trick or treating?” You wondered.  
“I hope not. I really want candy. It’s not like we’re 40. We are poor and no way of buying our own candy like an adult can.”  
You all went around your neighborhood and wandered from house to house and got tons of candy.  
You stopped at each other’s houses. Your mother seemed a bit concerned with Jack’s costume, but smiled and told them that they all looked nice.  
Finally it was getting time to stop and you were all sore, you decided to stop by the forest and go sit and eat some candy before turning in for the night, when you saw Billy and Ron.  
You were all going to ignore him, until they approached you.  
He grabbed at your candy.  
“Get off!” You said. He grabbed at it, and you slapped his hand away.  
“I said back off.” This wasn’t worth fighting over you decided, but you weren’t going to let him have it. “I’m not going to say it again.”  
I’m surprised that your boyfriend didn’t help you. He always does.” The five of you backed up and you were about to tell everyone that maybe we should leave.  
“Though, I’m surprised Mark wants to be friends with you. Since you stole his boyfriend and all.” To your surprise, Mark turned red at this comment, and Jack, who usually would have said something witty, turned very silent.  
“Hey, leave them alone!” You weren’t sure why they were reacting that way, but you weren’t going to let Billy say anything else to upset them.  
Bob and Wade were about to step forward.  
“What are you going to do? You are all a bunch of….” Before you could stop yourself, you felt your fist strike him square in the jaw and knock him over. You almost punched him again, but Bob and Wade grabbed you, and rushed you all out of there.  
Jack and Mark seemed to get out of their daze, and they followed as Bob and Wade dragged you away.  
The adrenaline of what had just happened started to wear off.  
“Oh crap, I punched him! I totally punched him.”  
“Yeah, that was awesome!” Jack said enthusiastically. They looked at Billy as he scampered away. He shouted after him. “Screw you Billy!” You all chuckled.  
“I feel slightly bad. I mean, I probably shouldn’t have done it, but he was being mean to you, and he wouldn’t back off.”  
“I mean it’s not like you beat him up. And like you said, you gave him a chance to back off. You did great kid!” Mark said. Whatever weirdness had happened back there seemed to go away.  
“Kid?”  
“Yeah great punch!” Jack agreed.  
You felt a lot better, and you decided to just enjoy eating candy with your four goobers and not worry about Billy or anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think of this story. Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
